Confessions
by obsessedgleek
Summary: National championships in NYC but Figgins wants another adult to accompany Will. Emma believes she's up for the challenge. Sue just wants Will and New Directions dead!


One of the biggest holes in the final episode for me, was the kids flying back to Lima unaccompanied if Will had stayed in New York as he had every intention of doing. Duty of care is paramount in schools so I can't see how Figgins would have allowed it. Therefore this story is an attempt to fill that hole. For the purposes of this story Sue's sister hasn't died. Sue is still mean. Captain Handsome, the Pink Dagger and Honey Badger have all failed her so as the only one left standing from the Legion of Doom Sue's time has come to bring Will and New Directions down. Meanwhile Emma has been on her medication and seeing Dr Shane for 3-4 months now. Will has the kids prepared for Nationals and he's told them that he will stay in New York for the summer to work on April's show.

**Confessions**

**Scene 1**

Figgins office. Principal Figgins is sitting at his desk. Will is pacing:

Of course I want you to go to Nationals William, but you can't let them fly back alone!

But Principal Figgins, we haven't got the money to pay for another teacher.

My hands are tied Will. You're taking a student with a criminal record and two girls who have been known to de-panty each other in the corridor. Imagine what they could do when they get to sin city?

Will puts his hands on his head. They're good kids, they've never been any trouble.

I'm sorry Will. It's called duty of care. I can't change it. Now, since you have half boys, half girls, I suggest you take a female teacher.

Will throws up his hands. An airfare and another room!

How about Sue?

Sue! You're kidding. Aren't you?

She's the only one with access to the Cheerio's off shore bank account on the Cayman Islands. Besides William, where is your charitable heart? She's been a little down (cut to Sue snatching a slushie out of a student's hand and throwing it on the ground) ever since her Cheerios lost; this might perk her up!

No! Sue has thwarted my every move to Nationals. You're asking me to put the cat amongst the pigeons. Will starts pacing again.

Oh come on Will. Sue has a very firm hand; you put her in charge and you can go off to your theatre and not have to worry about Puckerman throwing a TV out of the hotel window or Lauren Zizes putting someone in a headlock in the elevator because they looked at her the wrong way. This egg is sunny side up!

Will leans his hands on the back of the chair in front of Figgins' desk, his head slumps forward.

**End scene**

**Scene 2**

Emma's sitting in her office, Will sits opposite her, angry and forlorn.

And he suggested I take Sue! Can you believe it?

Sue! Emma shakes her head. We both know she cheats.

She taunts the kids, harangues me…is fixated with my hair…(Emma looks wistfully at his hair) and ever since she lost her seventh consecutive national cheerleading title she's been more determined than ever to see me fail. (Will looks perplexed) Why does she hate me so much?

Emma stops looking at his hair and comes out of her trance. Don't feel special, she hates everyone. I think she bears a grudge because you're everything she's not: you see the best in people, you're talented, sensitive, considerate, handsome, caring, compassionate, generous of spirit, loyal, forgiving, physically… attractive (Will looks bemusedly at her) you inspire people Will, people fear her, you make people believe in themselves, Sue just coerces and manipulates people into believing her….no matter how insane she sounds….and they shouldn't …it was a mistake I've regretted. (Emma looks uncomfortable. Will realises that Emma is referring to herself believing Sue's suggestion that Will had slept with April). They stare at each other.

It was my mistake too…one I've spent many a sleepless night over. Will shakes his head and gives a smile. I can never stay mad around you. You have this ability to make me feel….great.

Emma smiles and then looks serious again. But you know Figgins is right Will; legally the kids have to be accompanied by an adult.

There is absolutely no way Sue is coming to New York with me. Emma looks sorrowfully at him. We've worked so hard, and come so far, she's not going to stop us getting over the finish line. I'll just have to fly back with them.

And miss your opportunity to be on Broadway? Will you'll regret it.

You know there's a big part of me that doesn't want to leave you. Maybe this is fate telling me not to.

Emma watches him. She gets out of her chair and moves to the window, she stares out, Will has his head in his hands, leaning on the desk. Emma faces him. Maybe I could go?

Will looks at her in surprise. Emma, it's New York City, staying in a hotel, a very clean hotel, but still a hotel. It could cause you a lot of anxiety. I don't want to put you through that. In fact I refuse to let you put yourself in that position.

Emma moves to sit in the chair next to him. I've been on my medication for 3 months now and I'm practising the behavioural therapy. I'm getting better at pushing away the negative thoughts. (He smiles at her)

Will caresses her face. You are the most beautiful person on the planet. (Emma lowers her eyes momentarily and smiles). And I really appreciate what you want to do but I think you need to talk about this with Dr Shane first. (He takes her hand.) You've made such impressive progress, I just don't want a trip to New York to cause you to take two steps back. I would never forgive myself. We have enough regrets. Emma nods.

**End scene**

**Scene 3**

On the plane, the camera moves from conversation to conversation:

Sam: There is an advantage to being in a wheelchair when you fly isn't there?

Artie: Yep, you're first on and first off! No queues.

Sam (pausing): Man, how will you manage if you need to, you know, use the toilet. I mean there's not much room in there.

Artie: I may have to ask for your assistance.

Sam: Oh.

Artie: I'm joking.

Rachel to Finn: I can't believe my dream is coming true. I'm going to New York. Aren't you excited?

Finn: Yeah, sure. Rachel, I'm kind of more excited about spending time with you though.

Rachel unsure of how to respond: Thank you Finn. (She looks at Quinn sitting on her own). How's Quinn taking your breakup?

Finn: She wasn't happy about it. I'm just not the person she wants me to be, she'll realize that eventually. Rachel nods.

Brittany to Santana: I googled the gay/lesbian dance clubs in New York, just in case we get a chance…

Santana (looking horrified): Thanks Brit, but no!

Kurt: This is my first time on a plane, I'm so excited.

Mercedes: It's not so much about being on the plane, it's where the plane is _going_.

Kurt: Start spreading the news…

Mercedes: We're leaving to day, we're gonna be a part of it

Together: New York, New York.

Lauren is sitting next to Puck who says to the steward: I'll have a bourbon and coke.

A magazine hits him on the head from behind. Make that just a coke! Sorry Mr Schue.

Will is revealed, he sits back and next to him is Emma. Will turns to Emma and searches her face to see how she's coping.

She smiles at him and rests her hand on top of his. I'm fine.

Will takes her hand and entwines his fingers into hers. You are amazing.

Emma looking pleased but deflecting the compliment: It was nice of Sandy to pay for the ticket.

Will leans into her ear and whispers: He's using his drug money to support the arts!

Emma's eyes open wide.

Further back in the plane is Sue, long black hair, dressed in a suit and dark glasses (Miss Congeniality style). She is looking with narrowed eyes, over the top of her in-flight magazine down the aisle of the plane at Will, Emma and the Glee kids.

**End scene**

**Scene 4**

Exterior shot of hotel.

Interior: Will is at the reception desk checking in. The Glee kids and Emma are all hovering and talking in the background.

There you go Mr Schuester, your rooms are on the seventh floor: 77, 78 and 79.

Are you planning on fitting all those kids into two rooms?

Yeah, well it's all we can afford. I was thinking I'd just split them up boys and girls.

Are you here for the Show Choir Competition?

Yes, why?

Most of the other teams split by sexual orientation. Either way, you and your wife (she looks at Emma, Will follows her gaze and sees Emma laughing with Kurt) should have a comfortable stay.

Will takes the keys. Ah, thanks.

**Scene 5**

Exterior shot of hotel across the road from Will's hotel. Followed by Sue checking in.

I'll need a room on the 7th floor, facing the street.

I'm not sure if we have one available on that floor…

I don't care if you have to move whoever's in there. It's imperative that I get a room on the seventh floor facing east. Do you understand?

But….

Look, do you not know who I am?

No.

Sue throws her hands up. Well what Sue Sylvester wants, Sue Sylvester gets. Do you really want to stand in the way of national security and the true course of justice?

The woman shakes her head.

I didn't think so. Just get me the room.

**End Scene**

**Scene 6**

New York, the camera focuses on Rachel staring up at all the billboards and buildings. The kids and Will and Emma are sitting in Times Square eating lunch. Emma is sitting on Will's jacket.

Rachel: 'I've made it'.

Will smiles at her: Dreams can come true. He turns to look at Emma who smiles at him and offers him another pb&j sandwich from her container. He takes one 'You know these are…she finishes his sentence 'the best you've ever had'. They smile at each other.

Kurt: To think 12 months ago we were just a bunch of misfits trying to rock the boat.

Will: You've come a long way guys. You should be proud of yourselves, win or lose tomorrow.

Rachel: We're here to win. Mr Schuester, when are we going to rehearse?

Quinn: God Rachel, why don't you relax?

Finn: No Rachel's right, we need a rehearsal.

Quinn: Because _you_ need all the dancing practise you can get?

Mercedes: Mr Schue, can we use the venue? To get a feel for the stage.

Will: Yes, we're booked in for this afternoon at 5 o'clock. The sound and lighting guys will run through the songs with us.

Santana: It's gonna be weird without Brad on piano.

Rachel: Well I suggest we go back to the hotel and practise our vocals.

Quinn: And I suggest we go soak in New York.

Puck: I agree, none of the great artists who ever came to New York spent their time sitting in a hotel room. They got their inspiration from the street.

Kurt: Please Mr Schue? Broadway is beckoning! (Rachel starts to look won over at this idea).

Will looks at Emma: What do you think?

Emma (looking at Rachel and Quinn): I think you can't come to New York and be stuck in a hotel room but Rachel's right, you can't lose sight of why you're here either. So why don't you compromise?

Will: Ms Pillsbury's right. Free time until 4pm and then a vocal warm up in the girls' room before we leave for the venue. He and Emma stand up. We'll see you back there. He takes his jacket from Emma and puts it on. He and Emma walk off.

Across the street, Sue is watching them through a pair of binoculars, this time dressed in army fatigues.

**End Scene**

**Scene 7**

The kids start singing 'I love New York' and dance their way around landmarks of the city.

Sue is following them. As the song progresses, she starts to look a bit warn out trying to keep up with them. Some drag queens wink at her. She gives the look of horror!

**End Scene**

**Scene 8**

Will and Emma get out of a taxi in front of April's theatre. Will looks up at the Billboard 'CrossRhodes' and smiles. 'Broadway'! Emma smiles at him. They enter the theatre – it's empty. Will walks on to the stage.

Emma takes a seat. Sing something Will.

Will launches into 'Still Got Tonight' singing it to her. Emma watches him with pride. The theatre manager arrives.

Will stops singing. I'm working with April. I, I was just rehearsing an idea for the show.

She told me you were coming. They're all at dinner. I've seen a lot of talent come and go here and you've got it!

Will smiles at him. Emma watches Will, smiling but sad.

**End scene**

**Scene 9**

Kurt and Rachel stand outside the Gershwin theatre on Broadway, looking at the sign for Wicked. Sue stands in a doorway behind them peering out.

You're the only one besides me who understands how amazing this place is which is why I have a secret to tell you. I'm coming back here as soon as we graduate, I'm going to college here. This is where I belong.

I don't think it's such a secret Rachel. I'm so coming with you. And I've spoken to Blaine and he's on board too.

Brilliant. What am I going to do about Finn? He wants to get back together again.

And you've been pining after him all these months. Why the change in heart?

Being here has made me realize I can't let anything keep me from my Manhattan destiny.

Ah the age-old dilemma, love or career. You'll have to make a choice.

I don't know how.

I do, follow me. He grabs her hand and pulls her around the corner to find the backstage door.

Kurt where are we going?

We have to go in. Strike that, we have to break in.

They enter the theatre. Sue has a glint in her eye.

Rachel and Kurt walk onto the stage.

If you have to make a choice, then you have to visualize the options.

How?

Sing. Picture yourself standing in front of a full audience belting out one of the greatest songs of all time.

There's no orchestra

Make one

Rachel sings 'For Good' from Wicked, Kurt joins her.

Thank you Kurt. I see it now. I don't have to choose between my career and love because this, this stage, Broadway, New York, that's my true love.

Back outside at the stage door entrance Sue has her tool kit and is fiddling with the lock. She locks the door so they can't get out.

**End Scene**

**Scene 10**

The boys are sitting in Central Park, watching some guys do some break dancing. Puck is sitting next to Finn who's looking pensive.

Dude, why don't you ask Rachel on a date?

Here?

Yeah, take her to one of those restaurants that's known for having Broadway stars eating there. You know the sort that has pictures on the wall, as if that validates the quality of the restaurant or something. She'll get right off on that; she'll slide off the chair with excitement.

I haven't got the money for that sort of restaurant.

Artie interrupts them: I've got an idea.

Puck, Artie, Sam, Finn and Mike have decided they'll do an impromptu concert Puck is on guitar, they are singing 'Nothin' on You by B.O.B. 'Mike is doing some moves. They are surrounded by an audience of mostly girls who are dropping money into a hat. Puck is winking at them. Sue is watching them through binoculars. She dials 911.

Sam sifts through the money: This is awesome man.

Puck: Told you.

Sam: I could leave school and do this for a living.

Artie and Finn look at each other. Their shared look is interrupted by two policemen.

We'll need to see your special events permit thanks.

Finn: But we don't have one. (Puck rolls his eyes)

In that case you'll have to come with us.

The boys look horrified. Sue looks satisfied.

**End scene**

**Scene 11**

There is a montage of the girls shopping in a store, rifling through clothing racks, trying on clothes. They come in and out of the changing rooms singing 'I wanna dance with somebody' by Whitney Houston. During the montage Sue drops some items in Quinn, Santana and Brittany's bags. The song comes to an end. The girls are laughing.

Quinn: What do you think about this one for prom next year? No one will have a dress from New York.

Lauren: I realize being prom queen is the pinnacle of your journey from ordinary to special but you know what Quinn? You have to stop creating an identity for yourself that doesn't rest on you feeling superior to others.

The girls stop what they're doing. Santana and Brittany look at each other.

Quinn: There's nothing wrong with wanting to feel special.

Lauren: There is when you make everyone else feel…unspecial.

Quinn: Is that how I make you feel?

Lauren: Sweetie, no one makes Zizes feel second best.

Quinn: What about the rest of you?

Mercedes: Hell no, my parents taught me it's a fruitless exercise comparing yourself to others. There's always gonna be someone prettier, uglier, smarter, taller, shorter…. I'm comfortable being myself.

Brittany: Me too. (She looks at Santana)

Santana: You can be a self-serving bitch Quinn, but I guess it's about wanting other people to respect you. I mean look what happened to Kurt. You have to keep the upper hand or people will hurt you.

Quinn: Exactly. Besides that's other people's problem not mine. Being prom queen means everyone loves you.

Mercedes: Is that what matters most to you? Being loved?

Quinn: Isn't that what everyone wants?

Tina: You should try having Asian parents. They don't think love's part of any equation.

Brittany: People who matter to you won't mind and those that mind don't matter. They all look at Brittany. She shrugs her shoulders. Lord Tubbington and I were chatting last night. He's got an issue with his weight.

Mercedes: Come on we don't want to be late back for rehearsal. Let's go.

As the girls walk out the door the alarm goes off. Store security surround them.

**End scene.**

**Scene 12**

Sue sits at the bar.

I think a celebratory drink is in order. I'll have a Bloody Mary, hold the vodka and put in this. She hands over a container of her protein powder. Blended for no less than 12 seconds. The barman takes it looking surprised.

A man turns to her and says, you remind me of someone I used to know.

Sue turns to him and looks momentarily stunned. She swallows before uttering his name, Jarvier….

Sue Sylvester, is that you? Sue nods. I thought I recognized that acerbic tone.

Sue begins to pull off her wig. Of all the gin joints in all the bars in all the world and

you had to come into this one.

It's good to see you Sue. Sue doesn't reply. What are you doing in New York?

Just a little undercover operation…

He laughs. You never really left the special forces did you Sue?

Sue looks uncomfortable. The barman gives Sue her drink. She tastes it. Pass me the Tabasco. She pours in an excessive amount. The barman just stares. Sue stirs it, tastes it again, throws out the straw and turns back to Jarvier. A group of Lima's misshapen misfits is in the national show choir competition.

Congratulations. You must be proud. How can they lose with you in charge?

Yes, well I'm not in charge, which is why they probably won't even be performing.

Oh, why?

Their 'leader' can't even discipline himself let alone keep a bunch of juvenile delinquents with a tendency towards frenetic exhibitionism, in line. He's been letting them run around New York all day so he can indulge in his own fantasies; he's irresponsible and leaves himself wide open to attack. In fact they probably won't even show up tomorrow.

Well that's a pity. I'm a judge. Sue nearly chokes on her drink. You know I always had a fondness for the arts.

You stayed in special forces after I left?

Took command of Delta Unit. Never married.

Yeah, well, loyalty was a gene that you were born without.

They say hindsight is 20/20 vision Sue.

Are you getting soft in your old age Jarv or just going through some mid-life crisis? Sue downs the last of her drink and walks off.

**End Scene**

**Scene 13**

Will and Emma are back in their hotel room. There are two double beds. Emma sits on her bed looking at the sheets. Will pulls out his sheet music and necessary paper work. He notices Emma looking at the sheets on her bed. He tries to distract her.

All set. Let's go to the girls' room and see how they're going with their warm up. No doubt Rachel will have them all under control. Emma smiles. Where does she get her confidence? You go ahead. She pulls out a pair of sheets from her case and starts stripping her bed of its linen.

Will watches.

I'm sorry Will.

Don't be sorry. It's not uncommon to be dubious about hotel linen. Besides your quirks just make me love you more.

Will's phone rings

**Split screen: Will and Rachel**

Mr Schuester?

Rachel? Where are you?

Kurt and I are locked in the Gershwin theatre!

What? Will sits on his bed. Emma stops what she's doing and watches Will. What are you doing there?

Kurt was helping me make this monumental decision and…

Never mind Rachel. Can't you find someone to let you out?

We've tried. There's no one here. Mr Schuester we're going to have to wait for someone to arrive and then when they find we're in here…she gasps and looks at Kurt…what if we're blacklisted? Will I ever be able to perform on Broadway? It will be the end of my career before it's even started. What if…

Rachel, hold on. Will switches to another call.

**Split screen: Will and Finn**

Mr Schuester?

Finn.

Umm, we're going to be late.

Why?

We're ah, just leaving the police station.

The police Station? Emma is now sitting down opposite him, the bed making forgotten.

Yeah, we were kind of busking without a licence.

Hold on Finn.

**Split screen: Will and Rachel**

Rachel, calm down. Wait for someone to arrive, explain what happened and call me or Miss Pillsbury if you need further help. Ok?

Ok Mr Schuester. We're so sorry.

It's ok. Just keep me posted.

**Close screen on Rachel. **

Emma's phone rings.

**Split screen: Emma and Mercedes**.

Miss Pillsbury we need your help.

What's wrong Mercedes?

Quinn, Santana and Brittany are kind of in trouble.

What kind of trouble?

Shoplifting trouble.

Emma's face falls. She looks at Will just finishing off his conversation with Finn. She gets pen and paper from her bag. Mercedes tell me where you are? Mr Schuester and I are coming.

**Close screen on Mercedes**

Will has the door open. He and Emma run down the corridor side by side.

**End Scene**

**Scene 14**

Will and Emma are in a room at the department store with Quinn, Santana, Brittany and a store security man and woman.

I've known these girls for five years. They've never been in trouble. (Will looks at Santana) or at least stolen anything.

Be that as it may, we caught them trying to leave the store with these. He holds up some items of clothing. Emma stares at them.

Will: Look I'm really sorry, we'll pay for these items and get out of your hair

Santana: Mr Schue, we didn't steal them. I'm not paying for something I never wanted in the first place.

Quinn: We didn't do it Mr Schue. She opens up her wallet. Look I have plenty of money and a gold credit card why would I shoplift?

Brittany: My parents would kill me.

Emma: With all due respect, look at these girls. They're seventeen, they wear Forever 21, Urban Outfitters (she looks at Santana) sometimes Zara (Santana nods) and (looking at Quinn) Marc Jacobs. They wear sweaters with love hearts, bows and animals on them…

Quinn: That would be Rachel

Brittany: Wow, Miss Pillsbury is really observant.

Emma: Therefore, there is no logic as to why they would want to take a faux fur scarf and a sequined top that only a middle-aged woman trying to muster the last of her sex appeal would choose.

They might have been taking them for someone else.

The only other people they know are Will and myself. As far as I know Will only wears vests. You're not into cross-dressing are you Will?

No! (Brittany and Santana are delighted at this comment.)

No. And as you can see, I prefer J. Crew cardigans. And bows. Has the thought occurred to anyone that they might have been set up?

Everyone stares at Emma.

Brittany whispers to Santana: She should be a lawyer. Santana nods.

Will looks totally smitten.

The security guards look at each other. All right, all right, you seem like nice country folk who didn't mean any harm. Maybe someone out there took advantage of you. Off you go.

The girls jump up and hug Emma. Will shakes the security officers' hands and runs his hands through his hair heaving a sigh of relief.

**End scene**

**Scene 15**

All the kids are in the girls' bedroom with Will and Emma. They're all telling each other what happened. There are pizza boxes piled on a bench.

Rachel: You got arrested because you were trying to make enough money to take me out on a date?

Finn: Yeah.

Oh Finn, that's so romantic. Did they handcuff you?

No.

Rachel starts to look uncomfortable). Finn, when I graduate next year, I'm coming to live here. This is my destiny.

I know. That's what I admire most about you. You know exactly where you're going.

So if we get back together again, it won't be forever.

Nothing lasts forever, let's just make the most of each other while we can.

Rachel considers his words. Ok. They hug and kiss.

Artie: And we walked into this office where there were all of these really tough looking dudes and crazies, even Puck looked scared. It was like a scene out of Hill Street Blues.

Brittany: What's Hill Street Blues?

Quinn: They treated us like criminals.

Lauren: Made you feel like a second-class citizen?

Quinn nods. I've never felt so powerless.

Kurt to Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Sam: So then Rachel starts crying, she can cry at the drop of a hat, and I said 'Please Sir, (as if I were playing a scene in Oliver) my sister is dying and this was her one wish...' It was a Tony winning performance.

Sam: Don't you mean Oscar winning?

Kurt: No, we were on stage, not making a movie.

Santana: Ms Pillsbury. How is it you know so much about clothes?

Emma: Oh just an interest I have.

Will calls for everyone's attention. Ok gang, I spoke to admin at the Nationals comp and we've missed our chance to rehearse but as long as we're there first thing in the morning to register we're still in. We'll just have to have a rehearsal here. The hotel has a conference room free that they said we could use. We did plenty of rehearsing before we left, so I suggest we do some vocal warm ups, go over any steps anyone is still unsure about and then run through the routine a couple of times. Then it's bed. We've worked hard for this all year and we need to be fresh for tomorrow. Rachel jumps up ready to go.

Santana: Mr Schuester, I've been thinking, don't you think it's strange how we all got stopped from attending rehearsal to day?

I haven't really had a chance to stop and think about it Santana.

Well, think about it now. Kurt and Rachel getting locked in a theatre could be just bad luck or sheer stupidity but someone called the police to get the boys arrested. Someone planted apparel in Quinn's, Britt's and my bag. Why our bags? Who has a vendetta against the three of us?

Emma: Santana your brutal honesty does sometimes cloud people's judgement of you.

Finn: But no one knows us in New York City.

Santana brushes Finn's question aside as if it's inconsequential. Who has been trying to destroy us from the start?

Pregnant Pause.

Will: Sue! Kurt: Miss Sylvester.

Santana nods. I think Ms Sylvester is here, in NYC. Everyone looks at each other. Rachel sits back down.

Across the road peering through her binoculars is Sue (now dressed in her tracksuit) looking straight into the bedroom window.

Emma: Santana could be right Will. You know what lengths she's gone to in the past. She's not judging again is she?

Will: No, no, I've checked out the judges. Besides ever since she punched out the prize giver at Regionals she's been banned from attending.

Quinn: Believe me Mr Schue, I know the way Ms Sylvester operates. She's ruthless and a ban won't stop her.

Will: It could have all just been a coincidence but if you're right Santana then we need to be guarded at all times. No one is to leave the hotel until we leave for the venue together in the morning. Now there's nothing else we can do but stay focused and of course our best payback for one Ms Sylvester is to what?

All in unison: Win!

Will: Let's go.

**End scene**

**Scene 16**

Will and Emma's room. Will comes out of the bathroom. Emma looks at him over the top of the book she is reading about OCD. He pulls out his own book on OCD and shows her. Emma puts her hand on her heart. Will gets into his bed, he leans on his elbow and looks at her.

What's yours about?

People's experiences with their OCD… I always thought I was alone.

You're never alone Emma, there's always someone out there. How are you feeling?

Surprisingly calm.

I can't believe you're here, I mean, lying next to me. Do you know how many nights I've dreamt this?

She smiles. I've been working through my fears and gradually increasing my exposure to them and practising response prevention. It's hard, but it seems to be working. I see this OCD as a schoolyard bully now. I've been bullied by it all of my life, and instead of standing up to it or ignoring the taunts, I've allowed it to control my life.

You know I'm right here to fight it alongside you. She looks at him with appreciation.

Will, if you hadn't inspired me to face my fears, I wouldn't be here.

And if you hadn't supported my dream a year and a half ago, I wouldn't be here either, so I guess we're even! (They give the Wemma look of love and the audience just wants Will to jump into Emma's bed!) I guess we've each got our own Sue Sylvester to battle and we're going to need all of our strength tomorrow.

Do you really think she's followed us Will?

We know she'll stop at nothing. Emma nods. We'd better get some sleep. He lies down facing her. I can't wait for you to hear our songs tomorrow. You know I think those kids have a really good chance of winning.

Emma turns off the light and lies down facing Will. I can't wait to hear them. Have you got a power ballad for Rachel?

You will just have to wait and see. You know every time they've performed I've chosen songs reflecting my feelings for you? I kind of feel like their journey to Nationals has been a record of our journey. I'm so glad you're here to hear these ones.

Me too.

They stare at each other.

You know, despite all the drama, this has been the best day of my life.

Because you got to sing on Broadway?

No, because I got to spend it all with you.

Silence.

You once said I'm the most honest person you know. But Will, I wasn't honest with myself. And I know I hurt you.

You were scared Emma, I understand so much more about OCD now.

Scared, confused. Pause. I..I thought Carl would drive you out of my head.

If I hadn't behaved like a fool you wouldn't have had to drive me out! I'll admit…Carl was… painful, but it made me realize just how much I love you; I've never loved anyone, the way I love you.

Not Terri?

No. Only you.

It was hard enough for me to deal with my head, I didn't want to inflict it on you and drive you away. I…I've never had a best friend. I felt so ashamed and (tears begin to fall from Emma's eyes) part of me thought I didn't deserve you. Emma sits up and wipes her eyes. (Will sits up and looks at her.)

He gets out of bed and sits on her bed opposite her. He places his hands on her shoulders. Banish that thought. Take it to the highest cliff, drop it in the deepest ocean and drown it. Don't ever let it in your mind again.

I'm learning that my life and my choices are determined by me. Not my OCD. I just need time.

I know. It'll be ok. Look how far you've come! New York! If you can make it here you can make it anywhere. He kisses her on the lips and hugs her. She wraps her arms around him and leans her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes.

You're the only person I've never minded holding me.

Emma, I feel privileged to be able to hold you. He pulls away and looks at her, holding her hands. Gradual exposure remember? I'm going to lie right here (he gets in next to her) and hold you for a while. Nothing more. He lies down facing her, she caresses his face and he hers then he runs his hand along her arm and takes her hand and holds it between them.

The camera zooms out overhead to reveal their foreheads are touching and their bodies form a heart shape as they lie together.

**End scene.**

**Scene 17**

At the venue. Will takes his seat next to Emma.

Everything ok?

So far so good. He looks around the audience. No sight or sound of her. Maybe we're just being paranoid.

Welcome to my world!

He takes her hand and smiles.

The lights dim and a voice announces: New Directions. The curtain opens to reveal Rachel standing alone spot lit centre stage. She sings As Long As You're There. As the song progresses another curtain lifts and the rest of the team join in.

Emma puts her hand to her heart and looks at Will.

He pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolds it. It is a letter from Emma to Will the camera catches the words: Dear Will, Dr Shane has suggested I write down my feelings for you…(the words of the song follow). Will says: Your words, my music, _our _song.

Emma holds his gaze: I love you.

I know.

He puts his arm around her, Emma leans her head on his shoulder and they refocus on the stage.

New Directions gets a standing ovation and they head into their second number 'Get what you Give by New Radicals. Mike and Brittany perform a dance routine during the song (which has been shortened). New Directions ends with Don't Stop Believing. The audience is cheering and clapping. The kids faces are beaming. Emma is clapping and smiling, she shouts: Yay Glee kids. Will can't believe how well they've performed, he runs his hand through his hair and claps too.

**End Scene**

**Scene 18**

Results time. The Glee kids and Will stand on the stage along with four other choirs. Jarvier stands on the stage with the other two judges. He begins talking.

Ladies and gentleman, behind me are the top five show choirs in the country. Congratulations to each of them for coming this far. Unfortunately there can only be one winner and that winner is….New Directions.

Everyone applauds. The kids hug each other. Will accepts the trophy with Rachel. Emma has tears running down her face. Everyone is ecstatic except one person: Sue. In slow motion she takes off her wig and gives her hair a shake. She scowls and walks down the aisle. She discards a long jacket to reveal her red tracksuit. As she nears the stage, Will and some of the kids see her, their faces drop. Jarvier sees her. She unzips her top and pulls out a gun. Still in slow motion Will shouts 'Get down' and pulls Rachel to the floor, some of the others follow. Sue fires and hits Jarvier with a paint ball. It hits him in the chest and green paint goes everywhere. Stop slow motion.

Sue to Jarvier: You're dead to me. She turns around and starts walking off.

Jarvier jumps off the stage and shouts: Sue! She keeps walking. I thought you'd be happy that they won.

Sue does a primal scream and runs at him. Jarvier braces himself and they wrestle. Will, Emma and the kids are all watching in shock. Sue swings at Jarvier but he ducks.

Sue come on. Let bygones be bygones. They pussyfoot around each other like lions just waiting to pounce.

Never. You cut me to the core.

I've regretted it ever since.

You left me to die. (Will and the kids look at each other)

It was special forces, we lived by the code. Sue charges at him again letting out another scream.

Don't you dare mention the code. I was the one that had to leave.

She trips his foot and he falls to the ground dragging her with him. All is fair in love and war you said. He is now on top of her.

You were always quoting some stupid song. She is trying to strangle him. He's trying to pin her arms down.

Let's talk about it.

What is there to talk about? You didn't love me enough remember? A bitter pill to swallow at the time but after 25 years….she knees him in the groin and he falls to the side letting out a groan of pain. Finn, Puck and Will's faces share his pain.

Jarvier gasps: You haven't lost your touch Sue.

She gets up and straightens her clothing. She looks at Will and the kids. She nods at them. She walks off.

**End Scene**

**Scene 19**

Dinner celebration in a Japanese restaurant where the food is prepared at their table. There is little hand contact with the food and the chef wears plastic gloves. Will has bought them all a non-alcoholic cider.

Brittany: I can't believe Ms Sylvester followed us!

Puck: And she attacked that judge

Rachel: And got arrested.

Brittany: And Mr Schue bailed her out.

Santana: I would have left her there overnight.

Emma: I guess we know now why she's been trying to destroy you, Will.

Will: Why?

Emma: You remind her of Jarvier. Didn't you notice he has curly hair, he's interested in music…

Santana (looking pensive): She is one bitter woman.

Kurt: Well enough about our nemesis. He raises his glass. I think a toast is in order. Miss Pillsbury wrote our winning song and finally gave us costumes that were both stylish and practical. You are officially a member of New Directions and our good luck charm.

Emma looks really pleased. Thank you Kurt. But it was all of your talents combined that won you first place.

Rachel: We couldn't have done it without Mr Schue. And Mr Schue we know tomorrow you start a new life on Broadway…

Will: It's only for the summer Rachel. I promise I'm coming back. He takes Emma's hand under the table, I have more than one dream you know.

Rachel: Well you never know what might happen Mr Schue. So we've got a song for you.

Will: Here?

Kurt: We're national champions Mr Schuester, we can sing anywhere. Hit it Santana.

Santana starts singing That's What Friends Are For. Each of the kids sings a line and all sing the chorus.

Will starts tearing up. Emma looks at him and strokes his back.

**End Scene**

**Scene 20**

After dinner: The kids walk along the street, jumping, running, skipping, pushing each other. Rachel and Finn walk arm in arm. Mike is doing some dance moves around poles and objects. Santana and Brittany are skipping. Tina and Quinn are chatting. Kurt and Mercedes are arm in arm. Puck is pushing Artie. Will and Emma bring up the rear, walking arm in arm, there are piles of rubbish on the street, Will places Emma on the inside of the footpath, so she's not near the rubbish. A rat scurries across their path. Will looks in a panic at Emma. Emma hasn't noticed the rat, she's swooning over Will. They reach the front of the hotel. All of the kids have gone in. Will starts singing and dancing Gene Kelly-style to 'On the Street Where You Live' (from My Fair Lady). Emma stands in the doorway of the hotel looking delighted.

Lyrics:

I have often walked down this street before;  
>But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before.<br>All at once am I Several stories high.  
>Knowing I'm on the street where you live.<br>Are there lilac trees in the heart of town?  
>Can you hear a lark in any other part of town?<br>Does enchantment pour Out of ev'ry door?  
>No, it's just on the street where you live!<p>

Will pulls her into his arms to continue the dance together:

And oh! The towering feeling  
>Just to know somehow you are near.<br>The overpowering feeling  
>That any second you may suddenly appear!<br>People stop and stare. They don't bother me.  
>For there's nowhere else on earth that I would rather be.<br>Let the time go by, I won't care if I  
>Can be here on the street where you live.<p>

They share a long kiss then walk through the hotel door together arm in arm.

**End scene**

**Scene 21**

Emma leads the way into their hotel room, she's holding Will's hand. As soon as they're in the door Emma turns and pulls Will to her kissing him passionately. She pulls back caressing his face and starts singing Here We Are by Gloria Estefan.

HERE WE ARE

FACE TO FACE

WE FORGET, TIME AND PLACE (She wraps her arms around his neck)

HOLD ME NOW (Will has his arms around her waist)

DON'T LET GO

THOUGH IT HURTS AND WE BOTH KNOW

THE TIME WE SPEND TOGETHER'S GONNA FLY (She takes off his jacket and throws it on the bed, she undoes his tie that has already been loosened)

AND EVERYTHING YOU DO TO ME

IS GONNA FEEL SO RIGHT (she undoes his shirt and peels it off him, caressing the length of his arms as she does so)

BABY WHEN YOU'RE LOVING ME (she turns around and starts to pull down the zip on her dress. Will unzips it for her and wraps his arms around her)

I FEEL LIKE I COULD CRY

'CAUSE THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO

TO KEEP FROM LOVING YOU (Will kisses her neck and whispers, 'no more gradual exposure?)

NO NO NO NO

Will sings the next verse:

HERE WE ARE ALL ALONE

TREMBLING HEARTS, BEATING STRONG (he leads her to the shower)

REACHING OUT, A BREATHLESS KISS (cut to shot of them in shower together)

I NEVER THOUGHT COULD FEEL LIKE THIS

I WANT TO STOP THE TIME FROM PASSING BY (cut to the pair of them in Emma's bed naked. Lots of close ups of hands caressing bodies, lips touching lips).

I WANNA CLOSE MY EYES AND FEEL YOUR LIPS ARE

TOUCHING MINE

BABY WHEN YOU'RE CLOSE TO ME

I WANT YOU MORE EACH TIME

AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO, TO KEEP FROM

LOVING YOU

(Emma, now on her back and singing as Will lingers over her body)

NOTHING I CAN DO

I'M HELPLESS IN YOUR ARMS

OH BABY WHAT YOU DO

I'M IN LOVE, THIS IS IT

THERE' S NO TURNING BACK THIS TIME

NO NO NO

Musical interlude as Emma loses her virginity. Song continues but Emma and Will are no longer singing on screen, they are lying in each other's arms kissing.

HERE WE ARE

ONCE AGAIN

BUT THIS TIME WE'RE MORE THAN FRIENDS

FUNNY WORLD SOMETIMES LIES

BECOMES THE GAME, WHEN LOVE' S THE PRIZE

AND I KNOW NO ONE KNOWS WHAT' S GOING ON INSIDE

AND ALL THE LOVE I FEEL FOR YOU

IS SOMETHING I SHOULD HIDE

WHEN I HAVE YOU CLOSE TO ME THE FEELING'S SO SUBLIME

THAT THERE' S NOTHING I CAN DO

TO KEEP FROM LOVING YOU

NO NO NO NO CAN'T KEEP FROM LOVING YOU BABY

**End scene.**

**Scene 22**

Departure. Will stands outside the hotel with his bag. The kids board the bus hugging him goodbye.

Kurt: Parting is such sweet sorrow.

Brittany: This feels so wrong Mr Schue, you not coming back with us.

Rachel in tears: Good luck Mr Schue.

All the kids are finally in. Emma and Will stand facing each other. He takes both her hands.

I don't want to let you go.

I don't want you to let me go, but you have to Will. She hugs him. Will closes his eyes and hugs her tightly. Finally letting her go.

Emma gets in the taxi van with the kids. He shuts the door. It drives off. He stands in the street looking after it. Camera pans out to show hordes of people and traffic. Will stands small and alone.

**Scene 23**

Will stood in the street watching the taxi merge into a sea of yellow taxis. They were gone. Emma was gone. An overwhelming feeling of hollowness swept over him. He felt sick. Then he spotted Sue across the road, leaving her hotel. He weaved and dodged the cars on the road to get to her.

Hey Sue!

She looked up and saw him. She paused before getting in her taxi as he came to a halt in front of her.

I never took you for suicidal Will.

Sue. You owe me one.

I beg your pardon?

You would have spent the night in jail last night, if I hadn't vouched for you.

Granted.

I need you to do something for me.

Sue's eyes narrow. Go on.

I need you to fly back to Lima with the Glee kids.

With them? I thought that's what Erma came along for.

She did. But things have changed. I'll explain later. Please Sue? You're flying back anyway. You don't even have to sit near them. Just be on the same plane?

And we're even?

We're even.

Ok.

Will hugs her. Sue puts her hands up in the air. Whoa, William. Too close.

Will leans in to the cab to speak to the driver. Can you catch up to a mini bus that left 5 minutes ago? It's heading down Broadway.

This is New York mister….jump in. Will pushes Sue in and jumps in after her. The taxi speeds off.

Cut to in the mini bus, Emma is sitting in the front seat with tears streaming down her eyes. Rachel is looking out of the window at the billboards. Finn is sitting next to her.

You know, it feels kind of pointless going back without Mr Schue.

I'm happy for Mr Schue, imagine seeing your name on a billboard. 'One day, I'll be back.'

Kurt is looking out of the window: Hey it's Mr Schue…and Ms Sylvester!

Will's taxi is driving along side them. Will is waving frantically out of the window of his taxi.

Finn: What's he doing?

R: What's he saying? She opens the window. Mr Schue, we can't hear you?

Stop the bus, pull over

Stop the bus!

Emma: What's wrong? We can't stop the bus in the middle of the street.

You have to. Mr Schue is following us!

Will?

Rachel: Miss Pillsbury, he's chasing you! Oh this is so romantic…just like a movie.

Puck rolls his eyes.

Mercedes: Ms P, she's right, Mr Schue is saying pull over.

The bus pulls to the side, narrowly avoiding some cars. Will's taxi pulls up behind it and all the cars start sounding their horns. Will rushes out of the car. Emma gets out of the bus.

Will, what are you doing? We're in the middle of Broadway.

And this is the only performance I'm doing. Emma, I'm not letting you walk out of my life.

Will, we talked about this this morning. This is your dream.

That's just it Emma. It's a dream and maybe it's best left a dream. You're what's real. You're my future, my life…I'm not living without you. He kisses her. Their kiss is long and passionate.

All the kids are watching.

Puck: Go Mr Schue!

Tina: How romantic.

Artie: I can't watch this.

Rachel: How theatrical...it's just like a Broadway show…only better!

Will pulls away. Emma can hardly stand up. They stare at each other.

The both say at the same time: I"ll stay/come with you.

Sue is out of the taxi. She walks past them. Oh for God's sake. Erma, you're staying here. Goodbye. She gets in the bus. Porcelain, Frankenstein, take my bags. Puckerman, get Ms Pillsbury's bags off the bus. She tells the driver to get going. As the bus drives off she yells out the window to Will. We're so even Will Schuester, you owe me!

Emma and Will are oblivious to her.

**THE END**


End file.
